The Wild Hunt
by Necroceph
Summary: Ruby saves a boy from death threatening injuries. But she soon finds out that this boy she saved is from an unknown group who possesses enhanced inhuman abilities and out worldly supernatural powers, who would one day become the successors to Huntsmen and Huntresses and eradicate the Grimm from the face of the planet. They are called, The Wild Hunt.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Monty Oum (May God rest his soul) and Rooster Teeth. Also there are some references from other media and I do not own them also.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

He was walking through the dense forest in the night what seems like hours. He never took a single rest for the whole day, he just keeps to walking until he wants to. Water began to fall above him, it started to rain. Not wanting to catch himself a cold, he rushes to find a shelter from the rain. After a few minutes, he sees a ruined city not far from here, he could take shelter within the ruins 'till the rain stops or rest for the whole night.

As the traveller arrives to the ruins, he scans to find a suitable place to make camp. The ruins here looked old but not that old, they might be twenty or thirty years old but his not here for a historical tour, also he doesn't care of what happened here. He finally finds a place to make camp, a building with its roof still intact, not much but it should do. There was nothing to make a fire, but the trench coat he is wearing is enough to keep his body warm for the whole night. He covers his whole head by pulling his hood over it and pulls up a wool mask to cover half his face. He closes his eyes letting his dreams take him away, not until he hears the sound of growling.

He sleeps what felt like minutes. He turns to the direction of the growling in front of him. A creature of Grimm, Beowulf type. It is prowling slowly towards him, him as in prey. They're not much, but they are deadly in packs and can shred a man in pieces. He isn't surprised that a Grimm has came here to kill him, for he knows this might happen. The traveler is very pissed of the Grimm, he was trying to get some shut eye during the whole night.

The Grimm could sense the traveller's anger and starts to attack the man. It lunges itself towards him to attack, but was stopped when it was grabbed by the neck. The traveller was able to get up in time and grabbed it with one hand before it could kill him. With the same hand holding the Grimm's neck, he squeezes it tightly, breaking the neck area of the spine, and finally killing the Grimm.

After dropping the Grimm's body on the ground, he could hear howling as more of them are coming this way. He cracked his knuckles, knowing it's going to be a very long night. The situation right now has reminded him of something.

"Damn, I forgot to get myself a weapon at the last town." his voice sounds very young. He lets out a sigh before the Grimm began to enter the room he is in. "Probably later."

* * *

The sun has risen from the horizon, Ruby wakes up from her sleep as the sun's light hit her eyes. She picks up her Crescent Rose which was laid beside her during her sleep and exits the ruined building she took shelter in. She takes her scroll off her pocket and tries to call for the others. No signal.

"Oh man." The young girl sigh of disbelief before putting her scroll back to her pocket. "Still no signal."

Her problem right now began yesterday. It was a simple search and destroy mission for her and her teammates with the guidance of Prof. Ooblek. However they were ambushed by a large number of Grimm, which led her to become separated from the other. She hopes that they're okay from the ambush, Yang must be very worried.

She heads to higher ground to a tall building to scan the ruins to find any sign of the others, but no luck. She was planning to shout so they could hear her voice and follow it, but that could also attract the Grimm making herself bait, same goes for using the flare gun. She tries not to have a negative feeling of loneliness, as Grimms are suckers for negative feelings.

She started to feel hungry after she has come down from the tall building. She finds a good place to eat breakfast, a small abandoned playground. She looks through her backpack to see what kind of food Prof. Oobleck has stored for them for his responsible for the supplies. He said that there is enough food and water to last for three days. She finally caught something within her, she takes it out with saliva flowing out of her mouth but only to fell into disappointment that the food the professor brought are field rations. Yes, food rations, plain food kept within a box specially made for soldiers in the front lines and Ruby is not a fan for plain food.

"Yuck, I'm not going to eat this! I would rather die from starvation!" she raises the ration to the air to throw it on the ground, but stops when she hears a loud growling sound emitted from her stomach.

* * *

He was glad that he was alive, but feels very weak. He feels pain all over his body after receiving many injuries while fighting the Grimm with his own bare hands. He feels more pain within his chest, could be that some of his ribs might be broken. His tired, so tired of fighting them for the whole entire night. He collapses on the road as his consciousness is almost fading away. He tries to get up, but he doesn't have enough energy to do so. The traveller believes this is it for him, this ruined city will be his grave. Knowing that there is no hope of being saved, not even his accelerated healing as he has sustain too much damage on his body, he accepts his fate.

However, hope was never lost.

Just as he was about to close his eyes and enters to Oblivion, he hears crying at the distance not far from here. He moves his head to face where the sound of crying is located. His eyes widen when he sees a girl somewhere in his age is sitting on a swing set while eating something. It's not his hallucination or a mirage made by the light, its a real person, his saved! He tries to shout, but couldn't as he does not have enough energy to shout, but has enough to drag his own body. He drags himself to the girl and hoping that she would notice him.

* * *

"Boohoo, I can't believe I eat the ration." she tries to stop crying but her tears still flows over her face after she eat the ration. She couldn't believe that she eat the ration that her grumbling stomach forced her to devour. Although she does't like, it needs to keep her alive from starvation. After a finally stop sobbing, she gets off from the swing she was sitting and picks up both her weapon and her backpack from the ground, now its time to continue finding the others. But she stops when she hears a weak call not far from here.

"Please...help me..." she hears a weak voice that almost made her jump out of her socks, those words she heard sounds what a ghost would say. It sounded like a male, it couldn't be the professor as this voice sounds a little high pitch for his age. She unsheathes her Crescent Rose from her back just in case something happens. The voice continues to speak. "I'm...over...here." She finds out where the voice is coming from, from behind. She turns her back and readies to attack, only to gasp when she sees a heavily injured man dragging his body towards her. Half of his clothes are torn apart, revealing his skin that shows claw and bite marks on it. Before he could reach to Ruby, he stops as if he has just died.

"Oh my god!" she sheathes her weapon and rushes to the man lying lifelessly on the ground. She checks his pulse by putting two fingers on his neck and after a few seconds, she felt a pulse, he's still alive alright, but heavily unconscious probably due to blood loss. There is still little time to save him, she hopes that Prof. Ooblek puts a first aid kit in her backpack. But she can't proceed outside for its not safe here, a Grimm or a pack of them might appear. So she decides to drag the unconscious man into a nearby building for its a lot safer in there.

While dragging the man, she starts to wonder what happened to him and why's his doing here, but nows not the time to be thinking, she needs to fix him up, ASAP.

"This is going to be a long day."

 **End of Chapter 1**

A/N: Sup guys, Necroceph here. Took so long to get an idea for this story. Luckily after getting inspirations from video games I play most likely The Witcher and Dark Souls, I got an idea of making this story. There may be spelling and grammar errors in here but I can assure that I will improve. Also it'll take a long time to make another chapter, cause I'll sometimes get lazy or have some stuff to do. Finally you guys are free to criticize. Thank you for reading and leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, still do not own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Phew! That should so do." Ruby rubs the sweat out of her face after minutes of fixing the injured man before lying next to a wall. She was lucky to get medical training back at Beacon, learning how to fix others and herself as well, if she didn't, then this man would be dead. She still felt embarrass that she has to remove his clothes to stitch and dress his wounds, but saved for his pants cause there were no injuries on his lower part.

She looks at the unconscious man lying on her sleeping bag, well not a man to be exact, but a teen somewhere in the same age as her and the same height too. She was surprised at first when she took off the mask and pulls up his hood he was still wearing to reveal him to be a teenager like her. She starts to giggle softly when she sees his face again. His face, it looks almost feminine, she has never even seen a guy that looks almost like a girl. It makes sense to her why his wearing a hood and a mask, to hide his embarrassing feminine like face. Other men might be deceived if they think of the teen as a girl if they only look at his face.

Not only did she saved him, she finally have some company with, she no longer needs to be alone anymore. But still, she doesn't know if she can trust him, sure she did save him from death, but she has a feeling that something might happen.

She starts to wonder why is he doing here and what's his purpose. At first she thought of him being part of the White Fang, but when she took of his clothes off there are no animal features on him, his purely human. It made her thought of him being in the White Fang because it reminded her of the mission back in Mountain Glenn, the ruins do look similar to the place.

Secondly, she does heard rumors of scavengers going into ruins to scavenge any valuables left there that are still worth money, for example, a well preserved battery from a broken Atlesian android. However, that would be a death sentence as many people who enter these ruins has never return alive due to the Grimm reside there.

Suddenly, a sound of cracking snapped Ruby back to reality from her thoughts. She quickly got up and unsheathes her weapon.

"What was that?" she whispers to herself while drawing her oversize scythe in her arms. She moves in front of the teen so she could defend him if anything attacks him first.

The cracking sounds like a wooden stick being snapped in two. The sound is very near, she couldn't tell if its coming from the outside or inside the building.

* * *

 _Everywhere is covered in ashes, the ground, the trees and himself. The odor of the ashes are horrid, smells like bodies being cremated during a funeral ceremony. There are dead trees around, they must've withered due to the air being impure with ashes falling down._

 _After seeing the landscape around him, he continues his walk on the gravel road. As he reaches to the end of the road, he sees through the thick ashen fog what looks like a throne. The throne is made out of pure black colored steel, connected to the ground. There were no designs on, leaving its appearance as a blank throne. There is something beside the throne when he finally reach near it. There is a large sword sticking on the ground with it's head in it, it's base is wide and it's size is the same as an average human._

 _He turns to the throne once again but as he looked at it, it feels like something want him to sit on it, and so he did. Nothing happen when he sat on the throne, he decides to get out of it, but before he could do that, an unknown force pushes him back on the throne. By the gods what's going on? He tries to get out of it, but he couldn't as his body is now sticked to the dark throne._

 _He felt explosive pain all over his body. He looks down at his body only to be greeted of what's happening to it, his flesh, it's turning into metal. It first began with his legs, soon his upper body and finally his head. With his body now fully metallize, it began to morph into an armor like appearance finally completing the transformation. He is no longer human, but now a monster. The monster raises out of the throne and lets out an ear piercing scream at the sky._

* * *

"GYAAAAAH!" the traveller's eyes shot up and screams as he awakens from the nightmare he has, which later follows another scream.

"AHHHHHHH!" he turns his head to the source of the scream while breathing heavily from the nightmare he has. The scream was made by a girl wielding a red oversize scythe, he realize who the girl is, it's the girl that he saw.

He feels his whole body wrapped in something, there are bandages covering his wounds. He gazes to the girl and begins to speak.

"Did you did this?" he questioned as he points at bandages on him. The girl unsheathes her weapons and approaches before replying.

"Yeah I did, whew you almost gave me a heart attack when you screamed." said the girl as she points herself while smiling. "I think it's time for you to thank me for saving you from dying."

"Uhm, t-thanks." he thanks her for saving him from his wounds. He notices that he doesn't feel pain anymore in his chest, his ribs have finally healed, the accelerating healing he got really did the job done. He hopes that the girl did not hear the cracking sound within him, as it usually happens to him having dislocated and broken bones moving and forming back to it's right place and shape. His wounds might not be closed yet, so he let the bandages be on him till they close.

He starts to get up from the sleeping bag he was lying, but the girl stops him from getting up telling him that his still injured.

"You're still injured, you should rest first." said the girl. "Also we should be quiet a little bit, I just heard a crack just now." Yep she did hear the cracking alright. He doesn't want to tell the girl that the crack is made by his healing ability within him. It's not like she would see him as a freak or might think that it's his Semblance, he just doesn't want to tell anyone of it, including his other inhuman abilities.

"Hey, what's your name?" the traveller questioned the girl.

"Ruby, Ruby Rose." she answered. "And you?"

"Woden, the name's Woden." the traveller tells her his name, Woden.

* * *

A small airship flies above the ruined city. Goodwitch enters the cockpit to ask the pilot of how's the search going on with the ship's scanner. Yesterday, she was able to rescue team RWBY and Prof. Ooblek, but only to find out that team RWBY is missing a member, Ruby Rose. During the time of the rescue, her teammates refuse to leave the ruins saying that they need to find Ruby, it was hard to persuade them to leave the area. Goodwitch told and promises them that she would find her. Now the others are safe in Beacon, waiting for the young girl to come home.

"Pilot, anything that the scanner picked up?" she questioned the pilot about the scanning of the ruins.

"It did," answered the pilot. "It isn't much, but here it is." The pilot switches on the monitor revealing the video showing the view of the ruins, there is little static interfering, which isn't a big problem so long as it's scanners can detect anything. There is a single aura signature located somewhere within the buildings. She believes that aura signature might be Ruby. She was glad that energetic girl is still alive for the whole time, she brings a medic along just in case if she is hurt.

"Go straight to there." she orders the pilot where to fly. "There is someone within one of the buildings there, probably one of the teammates."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Once again, Ruby is about to eat her most hated food, the food ration. She couldn't believe she got hungry once again as she was planning on hunting food out there. She gives a ration to Woden for he was hungry also, she hopes he likes canned tuna.

"It might not be much but it'll do." said Ruby.

"So I guess you don't like this food." replied Woden. "makes sense why you were crying back there."

"Yeah, I was hoping the professor to give us noodles or chicken chop, but instead this bland food, yuck!"

"Heh, as long as it's food, you can't leave it a waste." Woden does have a point, you can't waste food.

Ruby decides to ask him questions about him. She doesn't know what to question about, tell him why his here and what's his story. I took a minute for Ruby to choose which question is suitable to ask him.

"Why have you come here for?" she thought that he might refuse to answer the question and keep silent, but unlike most people, he answers.

"Me? I just stopped here." he said before taking a spoonful of tuna. "I was trying to find a place to stay when rain fell, so I found this place and took shelter here. You wondering why I was injured badly when you found me, I got attacked by Grimms, Beowolfs."

"Did you run away from them?"

"Yep, some of them were able to catch up to me and give me huge scratches and bites on me, I was able to escape those monsters."

"How many were them?" she questioned about the number of Grimm chasing him.

"Can't tell, it was too dark, they came during the night."

* * *

Woden didn't tell her the truth, he still doesn't want to tell her about his inhuman abilities. He fought them with just his bare hands and his massive strength. He was able to defeat them but received many wounds during the fight that night. He counted the numbers of the Grimm he fought, it was dark yes, but he has the ability to see in the dark like faunus do. He counted the number of Grimms he killed, seventy five.

"So what are you anyway?" Ruby questioned about what he is, it took a minute for Woden to reply.

"A traveller, I walk to places like towns, forest, cities and other place I like to go. That's what I am."

"You know, you're kinda young to be travelling by yourself." he knows what she's thinking, his quite young to be travelling all by himself, but age doesn't matter.

"That's what everyone says." he said before he lets out a little chuckle.

As Woden continues eating, he notice Ruby is looking at somewhere on his body, what is she looking at?

"Uhm, what are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh sorry, it's because your face, you looked like a girl."

Woden spews out the tuna out of his mouth before making a shocking expression when he heard of what Ruby said of him looked like a girl. This has made him realize of something, his face is uncovered! He moves his head left and right to find both his hooded trench coat and mask. He didn't like how people looked at his face because it looks almost feminine, men might think him as a girl which he hates that the most, so he covers it with a hood and a mask.

He hears Ruby burst out laughing for all the sudden, probably because of his reaction he made when he heard Ruby told him he looks like a girl. Woden ignores her and finally finds his hooded trench coat, only to find it in tatters with holes and cuts on it, so he took his mask and covers half his face. He turns to Ruby to see she is still laughing her ass off on the floor.

"Stop laughing!" he ordered angrily at the girl to stop laughing. He is making a blush which is hidden behind his mask.

"HA HA HA! I'm sorry but, that reaction of yours HA HA HA!"

"Ugh, I hate being born with this face!" his whispers to himself about his feminine face. It finally took a minute for Ruby to stop laughing.

Woden also wants to know why she's here, also she did replied a professor when she gives him the ration. She must've come from one of the four Academies, this girl might be one of the people who wants to become a Huntsmen or Huntresses in the future.

"I think it's your turn to tell me why you're here and where you come from." said Woden. Ruby clears her throat before proceeding her story.

"I'm from Beacon Academy you see. My team took a search and destroy to take out a Grimm habitat here, we were with our professor for the mission. During the early hours of the mission, I got separated from my team when we were ambushed by a large number of Grimm. So that's my story, I hope the others are alright." So Ruby comes from the Beacon Academy, thats from Vale. If she's from Vale, then it might not be that far from here.

"Hey, you're from Vale right? How far is-" before Woden could finish his question, the wall beside them suddenly collapse. They were lucky to get away the collapse wall from being crushed like ants. Both of their eyes widen when they see what made the wall beside them collapse, an Ursa. Ruby unsheathes her weapon and readies to battle the large Grimm. She turns to Woden and orders him to hide.

"Run and hide somewhere, I'll deal with this big fella!"

"ROOOOOOAAAAAR!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

A/N: Well this is how this chapter end, but don't you worry guys it'll continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or anything else.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

After minutes of flying, they have arrived to the area where Ruby might be located. The pilot sees something when he sees the glimpse of the road below them, multiple objects. The pilot realize what they are.

"Ma'am, multiple hostiles below us!" said the pilot. Prof. Goodwitch looks down through the cockpit's window. She makes a shocking expression what is below them. Grimm, lots of them. There are somewhere about fifty or more, some are dead with their bodies slowly evaporating. The dead Grimm might be Ruby's handiwork.

"Pilot, find anything that matches a human!" she ordered the pilot. The pilot scans both the road and the buildings below them. After a few seconds, the scanning is completed.

"No signs of physical human shape, however we did find a trail of blood that belongs to a human. Should we follow it?"

"Follow it, it might be hers!"

* * *

"Hang on Ruby, just hang on!" said Woden as he carries Ruby on his back with her arms wrapping around his neck. He could feel more blood on his back, Ruby is losing too much blood. He looks behind to see if the Grimm are still chasing them, none, but he keeps running just in case if one of them shows up.

He looks around to find a place to hide, the nearest place to hide is an abandoned hotel just a mile from them. Before entering the lobby, he looks inside to check whether its safe in there. It looks safe enough, but he'll still be aware if it's not. He put Ruby on one of the chairs. Ruby lets out a wheeze before pressing her wound on her stomach to keep pressure on it.

"Would this day get any worse?" Ruby said to herself as she lies her head on the chair before taking a breath. She remembers the time when the Ursa came. After a tough fight, she was about to finish it, but the Ursa lets out a roar, calling most of it's buddies nearby. She was able to fight some of them pretty good, but she got cut on the stomach and couldn't proceed futher. Woden was able to rescue her, but they left both her backpack filled with the supplies and also Ruby's valuable Crescent Rose given by her uncle.

She looks at the wound on her stomach, it's too big for her Aura too heal. She hears stuff being thrown on the ground, she moves her head to see what that sound's all about. She sees Woden at the counters, finding something beneath them, must be finding something to close her wound.

"I only found some bandages!" Woden calls out. As he leaves the counter, there is a bandage roll on his hand. "It ain't much but it'll close that wound you got, now...um." he stops before making a blush behind his mask, knowing what he must do to close the wound.

"What do you mean, 'um'?" Ruby questioned about his behavior right now.

"Well, in order to close that wound, you gotta...well." Before he could say it, he gulps and breathes in and out to calm himself. "You got to, remove your clothes."

"WHAT!?" Ruby exclaims of what he just said just now, he said remove the clothes so he could bandage. Also at the same time her face flushes red as a tomato. "There is now way I'm going to take off my clothes in front of a guy like you!"

"By the gods, how am I suppose to close that wound if your still wearing those clothes. Also, what about the time when you were saving my life?" Woden reminds her about the time she has to remove his clothes to close up his wounds, but this still has not made her mind to take off her clothes. Ruby disagrees by shaking her head left and right. Woden let's out a sigh of disbelief, however he soon gets an idea in his head. "How about this, you'll just face your back in front of me so I won't look at your… well you know what I'm saying."

"You know what, maybe I should do it my- OW!"

"Just let me do the work."

She turns around showing her back to the boy. She takes of off her upper attire, before they could proceed, she tells Woden that the bra stays. He gulps once again and begins to close the wound. He couldn't tell whether his bandaging the right spot as her back is the only thing that's facing him. His wrist suddenly bumps on something soft and at the same time the girl shrieked, he realize what he touched.

"That's my…!"

"I know what I just touched, I'm sorry but it's an accident!" Woden begs for mercy from the girl's wrath.

* * *

Woden was glad that it was all over. He has a large hand print on his face, made by a slap after he accidentally groped one of her breasts. He turns his head to Ruby still putting back her upper attire, he could tell that she is making an upsetting expression, still remembering about the time of his 'accident'. If only he would have the ability to heal someone else, he wouldn't be using the bandages and make such an embarrassing time. But still he doesn't want to reveal his powers.

"Looks like we're in the same boat aren't we?" Ruby said as she returns to the same chair she sat just now. She wheezes when she sits on the chair, Woden gets up to check if she's okay, but Ruby stops him and tells him not to worry.

"So what now?" Woden asked Ruby what's the plan now. Since they left the backpack, they have zero supplies of food and also a weapon. They need to find food and water to survive if they stay here long, there might be cans but they're not sure whether they are still good during the past years. Taking the backpack is suicide as the last place they rested is still swarming with Grimm.

"No idea, also escaping here is impossible as all paths are all blocked a long time ago." Ruby does have a point though, all paths are blocked a long time ago to prevent Grimm from entering to civilize areas, escaping here is futile. She really hopes that a rescue would find them, she couldn't stay here any longer.

In her mind she's thinking about Woden. He's kinda strong to carry her here while still having the wounds he gotten. With that kind strength, he could be a good fighter, or maybe he is one. She wonders if he really is one, sure she did hear his story of him running from Grimm, but that doesn't mean he isn't one. He could be outnumbered and there's no chance that he could fight on his own. Also, he doesn't seem to have any weapons, usually travelers like him bring weapons to defend themselves from enemies like bandits or Grimm in their journey.

"You must be thinking am I a fighter not." She came back to reality from her thoughts by Woden's voice. At the same time she's surprised to hear what Woden said. He knows what she's thinking, it's like his a mind reader. "Yeah I'm a fighter like you. I could've helped you, but I couldn't risk myself getting more injuries. I should've brought a weapon with me, it would be easier to slice and dice those Grimm instead of using bare hands. The weapon you got is quite unique, you made yourself?"

"No, it belongs to my uncle." said Ruby. "He gave it to me before I entered Beacon. I hope I'll get it back, it means a lot to me."

"You kinda like your uncle, what is he like anyway?"

"My uncle? Well he is the strongest and courages man in Remnant, I remembered him fighting a Nevermore when me and my sister are camping with him, it was awesome!" Ruby explained about uncle with a cheer tone, she definitely likes her uncle a lot. She did explained her uncle fighting a Nevermore, impossible, to him there is no way a human or faunus could fight a Grimm that size. But he remembered did Ruby defeating the Ursa that is much taller than her, it could be possible. "Hey do you want to hear the time that-"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake making cracks on the floor of the lobby. Tall objects like lamps and coat hanger collapse on the floor. A chandelier above them that has been hanging for years move back and forth by the earthquake, it looks like it's going to fall. In a few seconds the earthquake stops.

"What was that, an earthquake?" Ruby said standing besides Woden.

"Well to me, that doesn't feel natural." said Woden. The ground shakes again. The floor collapses, making a hole to the lower level of the hotel. Soon something emerges from the hole, first came a tail with a gold glowing stinger and then an arachnid like body. A Death Stalker.

"Are you kidding me!?" Ruby cried out in disbelief when she sees the Death Stalker coming out of the hole. Fighting the Grimm would be a death sentence while unarmed, they should escape here. However, the entrance is blocked by the Death Stalker standing in front of it. The chance of passing it might be low.

"We can't get pass it, let's find another way!" said Woden as he grabs Ruby's hands. Both of them ran through a door, leading them to a large corridor. There is another at the end of the corridor, it may as well be the exit. As they reach there, they could hear the Grimm burst through the wall behind. Woden turns the knob, but only to find out that it's locked. He tries kicking it to force it open, but there is no time as the Grimm is almost close.

"Woden, the stairs!" Ruby calls as she points at a door beside them that leads to the stairs. They enter the stairwell and runs up to the upper levels of the building. They could hear the Grimm still chasing them from behind. They reach to the third floor, they should hide in there as long as they don't release any negative emotions. Woden opens the door that leads to the corridor of the third floor, but before they could enter, they are greeted of what's at the other side of the door. Another Grimm, and it's a Boarbatusk

"Definitely not this way!" Woden shuts the door and both of them continue proceeding going up. The Boarbatusk rams through the door and starts chasing the two teens who are ascending the stairs.

"Oh gods, if only I had my Sweetheart here!"

"Who's Sweetheart?"

"JUST FORGET OF WHAT I SAID AND KEEP RUNNING!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for a long time. Reasons: first day of school, family outings and finally laziness. Also there are some things here that hasn't showed up in the show, like for example up there "By the gods" and "Oh gods", yeah stuff like that. Since it takes place in a high fantasy world, they usually have a religion like other high fantasy medias right? I know religion isn't a very important basis in the setting but I think it suits the genre, I hope you don't mind. Also if you have any ideas for me just** **review okay. Thanks for reading and I'll update another chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

 **A/N: Fun parts going to begin with my OC kicking some Grimm ass and revealing his powers his hiding. Also warning, first fight scene in writing ever made.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Woden has lost count of how many flights of stairs they have been ascending while escaping the boar like Grimm that is a few floors down below them. It is moving very fast, giving them no time to get into one of the doors to exit the stairwell. The Boarbatusk isn't really giving up, it is still chasing both of the teens whom are running away from it. Just how much stamina does this Grimm really have.

He hopes that Death Stalker just now isn't chasing them, there is no way it would chase them with the stairway so small. As soon as they the next flight, they stop when a rubble is blocking their way.

"Are you kidding me!?" Woden exclaims in disbelief. They could hear Boarbatusk closing by, there are at this flight no doors that lead to a corridor to escape to. There are two options, one is to get over the rubble or two stay here and wait to get trampled to death. Climbing over it would give time for the Boarbatusk to get here.

"I don't think there's time!" said Ruby in a very worryingly tone. They quickly started to climb over the rubble. There are rebars attach to the rubble, they carefully watch out for them which would give them cuts or worse get impaled. They made it to the other side and keep running, the Grimm is almost a floor beneath.

They continue moving up to find a door nearby. They hear a squeal a floor below them before they could enter they could enter the corridor that is at the other side of the door. It's could be that Boarbatusk, it must've accidentally ram to the rubble which would stop it, for now.

After entering the corridor, Ruby checks both the whole floor and all rooms whether it's Grimm free. While she does that, Woden puts his ear next to the door the hear whether the Boarbatusk has just passed where they're hiding. No sound.

'Could it got killed when it hit the rubble?' Woden thought. "Hey Rube, I don't think it's coming, I think we're safe!"

"That's good, but stay there just to make sure!" Ruby calls out from one of the rooms. "Hey, come in here!" the young boy heads to the room where Ruby is, a supply room.

Ruby tries to open the locker to find what's inside it. It ain't lock, but just jammed that's all. She should have buff up her muscles back at Beacon before, it would have been easier to open this damn locker door. She stops and takes a breather for a while. She hears footsteps outside the room. Woden enters the room, wondering what Ruby wanted.

"Could you give me a hand with this?" said Ruby as she points at the locker to Woden. He agrees and helps her to open the locker.

"So, what are you searching in here?" questioned Woden before grunting by making another pull to open the rectangular locker.

"Well since this is a supply room, there should be an emergency kit here." said Ruby. With just one pull, the locker finally opens, revealing the items inside it. "Phew, that oughta do, now what do we have in here?" She examines the items within the locker. There are some stuff that are very useful, there is a container that contains a flare gun with 10 flares inside it. They hope that there would be an airship flying nearby, they would finally get out of this place.

"Wait, did you hear that?" said Woden as he hears something, it sounds like it's coming from outside.

"Hear what?" said Ruby wondering what Woden is hearing, could it be that Boarbatusk again? Her ears caught the sound of what the boy's hearing, it sounds like thrusters of an airship, could it be? "*Gasp*, it's got to be an airship!"

* * *

"Blood, leads to that old hotel!" said the pilot as he points the old building afar through the window.

"Are there any life forms?" Prof. Goodwitch questioned.

"Hold on." the pilots scans the whole building and soon shows the results. "There is a heat signature that resembles a girl and..."

"and what?"

"There's someone with her."

* * *

"Come on we're almost at the top!" Ruby runs up through the stairs with Woden behind her. He couldn't take it anymore, his legs are becoming tired of climbing twenty levels although they're just one more floor to the roof.

"Phew when this is over, I need to get my legs a massage." said Woden as he continues to head upstairs. Ruby was the first to reach to the roof, she looks around the sky to see any airships flying nearby, and for minute pass, she finds one. She takes the flare gun out of her pocket and aims at the sky. She pulls the trigger and the flare gun shoots a flare at the sky. She clasped her hands and prays to the gods, that the people of the airship sees the flare.

Her prayers were answered when the airship at the distance flashes a light, indicating that they saw the flare, they're safe!

"YAHOO!" Ruby cheers in excitement, they can finally get out of this place. "Good bye rubbled ruins, cause we're out of..."

"Ruby, look out!" Woden yell as he finally reach to the roof.

"Huh?" she felt a back stabbing pain behind her before falling on the ground.

"NO!" Woden was horrified when the same Death Stalker that they encountered downstairs has stabbed Ruby behind her with it's sting. When he arrived, he saw it crawled out of the ledge of the roof and head straight to Ruby. He was about to warn her, but it was too late. The girl who saved him from death has died in right front of him. He fell to his knees, consumed in grief. With this, the Grimm could sense negative emotion.

It turns to Woden and approaches him. It opens it's claws so it could cut the boy in half. However, it soon felt something within him when it's near him, something other than his sadness, rage, total rage. It stops and readies to cut the boy with it's large sharp claws, but was soon pushed back, when a red beam hits right in front of it's face. It's sticky legs was able to stop it at the ledge from falling off the roof. It's armor is fully seared and melted by the very hot temperature made by the beam that hit it. Did that boy produce it?

"You..." it's eyes face to Woden, he gets up with his hands clench into fists. He takes his bandages off, revealing his lower chest turning into metal. A red aura covers his body from head to toe. His eyes soon face to the Grimm's, his sclera has turned red and his iris into black. His anger, it doesn't feel like anger at all, but some type of it, berserk. "You killed her...YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

He raises his hand and makes it into a fist. It soon turn into black metal and something began to form within his fist, a handle. The handle forms a blade, it's in the same size as him. He lowers the gigantic sword he formed with the blade touching on the ground. Before attacking, he lets out an ear piercing scream to the sky, the volume is enough to make one ear's bleed.

* * *

"Gods, what was that sound!?" the blonde huntress questioned in deep confusion. She was able to close her ears from that ear piercing sound as they are near to the hotel, it almost made her ears drums ruptured.

"Ma'am, there's activity on the roof!" as they were close by, there are able to see the occupants on the roof. Goodwitch was shocked to see Ruby laying on the ground with a large punctured wound on her back, there is also a Death Stalker, it might be the one that stabbed her with it's stinger and finally a teenage boy in front of it, could it be the person that Ruby is with her, but he looks familiar. She makes a horrifying expression, she remembers who that boy is.

"Do you have tranquilizers?" she speaks in a quiet tone as sweat began to fell on her face.

"Say what?" hands by Prof. Goodwitch grabs the pilot's collar.

"DO YOU HAVE TRANQUILIZERS?!"

* * *

Woden made his first move, he charges to the Death Stalker with the large blade in both his hands. The Death Stalker strikes it's stinger to Woden, it hits the ground causing dust to form. It awaits the dust to clear to see if the stinger successfully hit Woden. As the dust cleared, it was shocked that it only hit the ground, no boy at sight. Where did it go it thought.

It senses a negative emotion above it. It lifts it's head to see Woden flying above it, preparing to strike it from above. He slices the Grimm with the enlarge sword before landing on the ground. He turns his head to the Grimm whether he killed or not. The Grimm is screeching in pain, half of it's tail is cut off by his blade, blood spew out off the end where the other half should be.

He becomes more angrier that he didn't kill Ruby's killer. He again attacks, he raise his sword and tries slicing the Grimm. The Grimm was able to dodge his attack, but loses two of it's legs.

"I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU!" Woden fires another beam and more part of his body is turning into metal. He has gone insane, he is losing both his mind and self control. He isn't aware that his upper body has metallize. If he uses too much of his powers, his whole body will turn completely into metal.

* * *

Ruby felt a large pain on her back, much painful than the wound on her stomach. She survived the stabbing on her back by the Death Stalker's. The stab wasn't deep enough for the stinger to hit both her ribs and internal organs, which would have killed her if it hits them. She was too weak to move due to the injury on her. She suddenly hears screaming and shouting beside her, she looks to see what the commotion's about.

She can't see clearly, but she knows what's going on. Her eyes widen as she sees Woden fighting a Death Stalker, there was also something wrong with him, his lower chest has turned into metal and his brown eyes have turned into different colors. He is also wielding a large sword in his hands, where did he get that?

The Death Stalker launches it's pincers to grab and cut Woden, but he dodges it and both were soon sliced off by his sword. Finally, Woden raises his blade and finishes it by slamming the blade onto the Grimm, slicing it in half. The Grimm has now been defeated and killed by his own hands. Ruby thought it was over, but Woden continues slamming his blade on the carcass rapidly, like an insane person stabbing a knife rapidly on someone's face. It's remains began to fly out of it's body when he raises his blade and continuing slamming the carcass again.

'What on earth is going on?' Ruby is horrified to see what's going on. It's like a horror movie she watched with her teammates in a night not long ago. As Woden was about to slam in the twentieth time, he stopped while still raising his blade. She wonders why he'd stopped, she notice something on his nape, a tranquilizer dart. The blade he was carrying began and turns into dust. His body fell to the ground as he was knocked out. She soon felt a gust of wind blowing.

She looks up to see an airship flying above them, they have arrived at last. A group of soldiers with guns zipped down on the roof, they brought first Ruby as she needs medical attention right now before bringing Woden up too. She made a smile that they are finally saved, they can go home. She soon fell unconscious again and dreams of her reuniting with her friends again.

* * *

"Restrain the boy!" the soldiers followed Goodwitches orders without questioning. They cuffed both his hands and puts a face brace on him, just in case. She picks a scroll out of her pocket and calls Ozpin from Beacon to tell about the boy they found.

"Yes?" Ozpin responded through the phone. "Have you rescued her?"

"We have, but I have something to tell you about." said Goodwitch. She takes a deep breath before telling him about the boy. "We found...Woden."

"Where?"

"We found him with Ms. Rose, don't worry we have restrained him." she has more, but she doesn't know how Ozpin would react. "I believe that Ruby might have seen him using his powers." No response came by the headmaster through the phone. It took a moment of silence for him to respond.

"Bring him back to Beacon."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

* * *

Back at Beacon, Ozpin declines the call before taking another sip of his coffee. He couldn't believe that they have found one of them for the past five years. He wonders what the Council would do to him if he brings him to them and not only that, Ruby even saw him what he is capable of, just what are they going to do to a girl like her? He even wonders what the others like him are doing. Planning for revenge or living with their own lives like normal people. He gets off of his chair and heads to the window to gaze on the Academy below him. He remembers something he read from a book and recites it.

"All ye who sees the omen of war and death, must leave the valley to save themselves."

* * *

Ruby feels like her head has gone into a blender. She felt multiple bandages wrapped all over her body, including her forehead. She opens her eyes, revealing her sight to the ceiling. She notice that she is lying on the bed and also felt something on her knee. She tries to sit up, but soon felt an excruciating pain on her back and once again lies down on the bed.

"Great, now I'm stuck on this bed." Ruby said in annoyance that she would be lying down until she heals. She looks to see what's on her knee. She gasp to see what or for appropriately who it is, Yang! She is sleeping on her arms with saliva drooling out of her mouth. There are also others beside her, there is Blake and Weiss sleeping on chairs. They must have heard about her and came here. She looks around where she is, a hospital room.

She couldn't remember what happened, there was an airship, she gets stabbed on the back and...

"Woden!" she remembered Woden was there too. Her voice made her teammates woke up. Yang was the first to wake up, she turns to Ruby and sees that her little sister has awake. Tears began fell on his cheeks and smiles before hugging Ruby tightly. Ruby could feel the air in her lungs escape as she is tightly hugged by her sister's brute strength.

"OhmygodsRubyIwassoworriedaboutyouIthoughtyouwon'tmakeandwewereabouttoloseallhope!"

"Yang...gkk...air!" her sister realize what she's doing and let's go.

"Oh sorry." she makes an embarrassing expression and rubs the back of her head.

"We're glad that your alright." said Blake as she makes a sad expression when she looks at Ruby in her condition right now. "If we wouldn't have separated back there, you wouldn't be like this."

"Yeah, you almost gave us a lot of worries back there!" said Weiss. She's glad that cheerful girl is safe.

"Anyways, Prof. Goodwitch told us to give you this until you wake up." Yang takes out something under the bed, revealing Crescent Rose to her.

"*Gasp*, sweetheart!" she snatches the weapon out of her sister's hands and begins to hug it with joy that her weapon has finally return to her. "Oh baby, I miss you so much. Did the dirty old Grimms make a scratch on you?" They hear the door opened, they turn to see Ozpin enters the room, probably to check on Ruby's condition.

"I see you're awake Ms. Rose." said Ozpin. "It was a miracle that you survived the wounds you've received."

"It was, I almost died if they haven't rescued me same goes to Woden."

"Woden, who's Woden?" Yang questioned with her eyebrow cocked up. Who is Ruby talking about she thought, all she knows is that Ruby was the only one rescued and brought here. "Ruby, you were the only one who is rescued."

"What?" said Ruby. "But there was someone with me back there!"

"Ruby it's just you." Weiss answered.

No it can't be. She was with Woden the whole time when she found him. She tries to remember the time in the roof, Woden was there. She heard him trying to warn her something. She was fell unconscious after she she was stabbed and when she woke up, there was Woden killing a Death Stalker. That's right, the Death Stalker's body could be proof.

"There was a dead Grimm right?" she faces to Ozpin. "Prof. Goodwitch was there she saw, she knows who killed it!"

"It was the ship's gun." Ozpin stated. "It was killed by the ship's gun, it was close enough to kill it."

"No it can't be, I swear that..."

"His alright and yes there was someone with you."

Her heart lightens when she heard what Ozpin said. She was right all along, Woden was there, not a figment of her imagination.

"Wait, there was really someone with her?" the faunus questioned.

"Yes, Goodwitch found a boy with her and saved both of them. He is now in another hospital to be treated. I do not know what's a boy like him doing in there, but I'll ask him some questions later. You four can go on." Ozpin leaves the room leaving team RWBY all by themselves.

"See, I told you there was someone with me!" Ruby reminds them that she is correct about Woden being with her.

"Okay, we were wrong." Yang said. "So this Woden guy, is he cute?"

* * *

Ozpin is walking alone through a dim hallway underneath the Academy. No one including the other teachers have no knowledge of this place, the only people who know is Ozpin, Ironwood, Goodwitch and Qrow.

He reached to the end of the hallway, there is a large vault door made out of the strongest metal in Remnant and two drones whom both are ten foot taller than him. Unlike the old and new ones that Atlas made, these drones don in heavy armor, armed with mini guns and missile launchers on their shoulders.

"Identify yourself." the drone ordered the headmaster to identify himself with their weapons aiming at him. He identifies himself and the drones cease aiming at him. "Welcome headmaster Ozpin."

"Open the vault door please." said Ozpin.

"Opening the door without military personal will give the prisoner a 95% chance..."

"I am fully aware of it, open it."

One of the drones head to an interface to open the vault door. The vault opens revealing what's inside. Inside the vault there is Woden, he is sitting on a metal chair and is tied in iron chains. There is an iron mask that covers his face, there are visors that gives him sight and let's air in for him to breathe in that chunk of iron on his face. His head is lowered, he must've fallen asleep.

The headmaster approaches the Woden. The boy wakes up when he hears footsteps in front of him. He raise his head and his vision is greeted by the headmaster. He doesn't know who he is but he can tell he might be part of this.

"Hey you!" shouted Woden in a hostile manner. "Get these restraints off me!" He tries to stand up, but he couldn't as the chains he is tied in is connected to the chair.

"That's what I'm planning to do." Ozpin takes a key out off his pocket. He first unlocks the locks of the chains and secondly the straightjacket. He was about to unlock the mask Woden is wearing but he stops him. The boy must be shy he thought.

"Why did you unshackle me knowing what I am?"

"I have my own reasons, now let's have a chat shall we?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not going to say this but my first fight scene in writing is shit. But hey I did say first time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter has been updated due to some reasons.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

It has been a week since Ruby was rescued. Yesterday, she has been discharged from the hospital, but she is confined to a wheelchair until she's fully heal which may take for another week. She get's visitors often whom most of them are team JNPR and CFVY. In the day after, she can finally return to boring old classes.

She hasn't forgotten about Woden. She wonders if he's okay after they escape that fowl ruins. She hopes that she we'll have contact with him again. But there is something that has been in her mind lately. There was the time when both of them are on the roof of the hotel and something happening to him. His body was turning into metal during.

It looks like a Semblance to her, the ability to turn his body into metal. The weapon he used to kill the Grimm must've been formed by him when he is in that state. However, it seems to have a large negative effect on him. He was acting crazy, filled with bloodlust and rage. She has never heard of a Semblance hat could badly effect someone.

"Excuse me Ms. Rose." Ruby came back to reality from her train of thought when she heard Prof. Oobleck's voice. She gasps forgetting that she is still in class. "I repeat the question, how did the Cha'tu rebels break through the fort's powerful defense capabilities?"

"Well they uhh...they ride on hot air balloons and uhm...drop bombs, right?" The whole class began to burst out laughing, including her own teammates. She began to blush in embarrassment for making such a stupid answer.

"Ms. Rose stay in class after this, I'll be having a word with you!" yelled Oobleck. "Now where were we? Oh yes here!"

"Don't worry Ruby, someday you'll be a...pfft...great historian!" Yang teases her sister as she covers her mouth to lower down her laughing.

* * *

Within a hallway, Pyrrha and Nora are carrying stack of papers on their arms to Prof. Oobleck's class. They were told by him to bring them to a class, they did not refuse and accept the task. The stack of papers reached in front of their eyes covering half of their vision, they could not tell where they're going. Also they might bump on someone or something in their way.

"Hey Pyrrha." said Nora. "Can you see anything or where we're going? I'm a half blind here."

"Same here Nora." replied Pyrrha. "But I think we're almost near to the..." Suddenly she bumps on something or someone. The papers that the red haired girl have been carrying falls on the floor beneath her.

"Oh shit! I am so sorry it was an accident!" the person who bumped her tries to apologies by bowing down.

"It's alright, I wasn't seeing where I'm going." said Pyrrha. She looks at the person who she bumped. It is a young teenage boy somewhere in Ruby's age. He has black hair with a little streak of grey and brown eyes. She became surprised when she see's his facial features. His face looks almost exactly like a girl. A boy with that face might trick other boys thinking that he is a girl.

"What?" the boy raises his eyebrows wondering what Pyrrha is surprised about.

"Oh! It's nothing!" Pyrrha tries not to say anything about him looking like a girl. She looks at him again. He seems to be new here as he is a carrying a backpack and also holding a scroll with a map app opened. He must be finding the dormitory to his new room. "You new here?" she questioned the boy.

"Yep, I just got here today." he replied. "Also I'm kinda lost you see, I thought this is the dormitory but it isn't. Could you guide me where it is?"

Pyrrha wanted to help him, but both her and Nora got papers to deliver and class to attend. She tries her best to help him by telling him how to get there. He is alright with it as he understands, he leaves the girls' and head to the dormitory.

"Could have helped him, but no chance of wasting time." she uses her Semblance to pick up the papers that have fallen on the ground. They both continue with their task. "I'm very surprised to see a boy with a girl's face."

"He's probably a bishonén."

* * *

"Ugh, I'm finally out off that class!" said Ruby. She thought that she would be stuck on that 'Curse to Repeat History' talk by Ooblek till the end of recess. She rubs her temples as she tries to forget that stuff on her head.

"Quit whining you baby, you're not the only who has to face that." said Weiss as she pushes the wheelchair with the young girl on it.

Yang, Weiss and Blake take turns to who would get to push Ruby. At first there was arguing but ended quickly as they found a way. They decided on playing rock-paper-scissors. Whoever loses, takes a day to push her. Here are the results, Yang takes Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. Weiss takes Thursday and Sunday. Blake takes Friday and Saturday. Yang gets the most but she doesn't mind cause she is helping her sister.

Four of them entered to the class for their next subject, Prof. Peter's class. As usual, mostly they would hear his stories about himself in which most people believe their not be true at all. They head to their respective place, Blake and Yang helped lift up Ruby to her seat.

As a few minutes pass, Prof. Peter enters the class. The students notice he is holding a paper in his hand and reading it. They're wondering what's written on it, it's kind of new for him to bring a single piece of paper when he enters. He puts down and clears his throat.

"Morning class, there is someone I brought to you today. You can come in now." When the door opened, the whole class began to gaze in awe when they see a student enter the class.

"Wow! She's hot!"

"I am so in love in her right now!"

"You idiots, his a boy!"

"How can you tell?"

"Cause his wearing a male attire!"

"Quiet students!" Prof. Peter quiets down the whole class. "For all you boys, this student is boy just like you. He is a new student and just got transferred here today. Will you allow to introduce to yourself?"

"Sure." the student turns to everyone and begins to introduce to himself. "sup everyone, the name's..."

"WODEN!?" his line stopped when a loud voice interrupts him. He was surprised that someone knows his name, who could that be? He notice the students are looking at where the voice came from, he move his head to where their eyes are facing. He eyes widen as he realize who it is.

"RUBY!?"

"Wh- what are you doing here!?" Ruby questions of what the hell is Woden here in Beacon?

"I'm asking the same thing, what are you doing here?"

"Wait a minute, didn't I told you that I study here!"

"Oh right, I remember. Back in that old building."

Everyone in class was in deep confusion of what's going on. From the looks of it, both of them seem to know each other. Ruby's teammates were wondering who is this guy Ruby knows. Yang founds out who this boy might be.

"Hold on Ruby, is that the boy that you met!" said Yang as she points Woden.

"Well, to be precise yes." Woden answered.

Yang gasps with eyes widen that really is the boy that her sister met. She jumps over the table and heads towards him. She grabs his hand and starts to shake it violently as if it's a hand shake, or it really is one.

"Hi the name's Yang, I'm wanted to thank you for taking care of my sister!"

"Uhm, you're welcome?" Woden feels as if his arm is about to be torn out by this girl's brute strength. "Can you please stop shaking my arm off!" Yang realize what she's doing and stops. She did say sister right? Could this girl really be Ruby's sister that she mentioned in her story about her uncle back at those ruins?

"Ms Xiao Long could you please return to your seat?" Prof. Peter orders the blonde girl while making a face-palm. "And also don't jump over table again."

"Why on Remnant is he here?" Ruby questions herself.

"That's the guy you talked about?" said Weiss as she points to Woden. Ruby answers her question by nodding.

"Wow, he does look like a girl." said Blake also looking at Woden.

"Okay students settle down, mind if you do it again?"

"*Sigh* fine. My name is Woden Stragus. I come from Quataria to become a huntsmen like you all. I hope I'll make good friends with you guys."

Ruby could not believe her eyes that Woden is here in Beacon, she hasn't heard of him since. She thought that he would resume his travels. Not only that his here, she's very happy to see that Woden is alright. But what on Remnant is he doing here anyways?

At a row behind them, team JNPR were surprised to see that Ruby knows this new student. For Pyrrha and Nora, they realize it's that new kid that they met at the hallway not long ago.

* * *

As a day past, gossip has started to spread within Beacon. The whole topic is about Woden being the boy that Ruby was with. Girls began to have a liking for him due to his feminine face, they see him being cute and beautiful with such a face. For the boys, most were deceived by that face of his thinking he is a girl no matter if his wearing a male attire. However, it took long enough for the boys to found out that his one of them causing to become dumbstrucked and some fainted.

Woden is fully annoyed of this, if only the Academy accepts him to wear something to cover that damn face of his, this would not happen. He looks at his watch, 5:39pm. It's late but there's still time to check out the whole school ground.

Something has caught his view, the Beacon Academy Statue. He walks to the statue to take a closer look on it. His quite amaze of the creativity, there are two sculptures standing on a rock. There is a statue of a huntsman raising his sword in triumphant and a huntress with a double edged axe. There is another below the figure, a Beowolf.

He remembers the time when he first met Ozpin.

* * *

" _I have my own reasons, now let's have a chat shall we?_

 _A chat as in an interrogation Woden believes, he has a bad feeling about. He unshackle him so Woden could gain his trust. His not sure whether he could trust him or not. He accepts to talk to him._

" _First off, I want to thank you for saving one of my students." said the man. He said one of his students, could it be Ruby and could this guy really be the headmaster of Beacon, the academy that Ruby's attending at? "I know you don't trust me, but please say something."_

" _Where and how is she?" Woden questioned. To know if the girl's okay. "Is she going to be alright?"_

" _Do not worry, she's in our academy's hospital. The doctor's say she's going to be alright."_

 _Woden felt his heart lightens to hear that Ruby's alright. He hopes that he'll meet with her, but not with these people around him. He regrets of not saving her back there, if only he wouldn't hide his power, she wouldn't be killed. This guy hasn't introduce to himself._

" _Who are you?"_

" _Forgive me, I forgot to introduce to myself. My name is Ozpin and you already know that I'm the headmaster of Beacon. Don't worry I already know yours."_

" _Can we get this over with?"_

" _Of course, I have a few question to ask you. First off, do you know where the others are?"_

 _That question is far beyond him. He doesn't know where they are right now, they could probably be in Vacuo, Atlas, Vale or maybe Mistral for all he knows, he just keeps his mouth shut. Ozpin realize that he doesn't know where they are, so he moves to another question._

" _Are you aware of what they're doing right now?" Ozpin questioned once again in which Woden finally answered._

" _I don't know." Woden quietly replied. "They may be living in a normal life like everyone else for all I know."_

" _Just saying, we thought that you might wanted to have revenge on us for...you know. There's one last thing I want you to ask."_

" _What's that?"_

" _What do you think I would do after we finish chatting." that's simple question to answer._

" _You'll kill me."answered Woden. After answering, Ozpin laughs a little which give him a little confusion._

" _No, no, no, that would be unorthodox. After we finish talking, I would like to make you become a student of my academy." Woden was dumbstrucked of what he heard, this guy want's him to become a student here? Isn't he the people who wanted him and the others dead?_

" _Why did you say that? Why would I be a student when you guys wanted me dead! Of what I am! Of what's inside me! Of how dangerous my powers are!" Woden grabs Ozpin's collar furiously. His eyes are facing to his eyes through the visors of the iron mask._

 _Ozpin didn't resist at all, he just let the boy let out an angry stare on him. After a few minutes, Woden calms down and let's go off him. He is confused why would one of the people who wanted to annihilate them, want's him to become a student._

" _Since when do you want to help us?" Woden questioned._

" _There are some who wanted to help you, some who understand your pain. We wish to help you to control your powers. You can start a new life here." Ozpin lifts his hand to the boy. "What do you say?"_

* * *

He agreed. He was glad that there are those who wanted to help him and the others. His been traveling all over Remnant so he could run away not only from them, but from his past too. Now he can now start again, get a fresh start and become a huntsmen. There is one complaint that he made, does he seriously need to wear a school uniform?

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him, he turns around to see who that might be. It's Ruby.

"Hi." Ruby makes a nervous wave to the boy. There are also people with her, three girls beside her whom might be her teammates, including that blondie Yang he has met in class.

"Hi." Woden waves back. He felt his heart sank to see Ruby is sitting on a wheelchair. At least she's fine, he is very happy to see Ruby once again.

One of them approached him, a white haired girl. She looks at him, examining him head to toe. 'What's up with her?' he thought.

"So you must be this Woden huh, you don't look much!" said the girl. "Hey Ruby, you said that his strong right? He look like a wimp to me."

"Wimp!?" Woden exclaimed. Unimaginable how would call him that. He seriously wants to strangle her so hard until her lungs dry for calling him that, but he was able to calm himself down knowing that it isn't worth it. Another approaches, a black haired girl with ribbons tied on her head.

"Please to meet you, name's Blake." the girl whom named Blake lifts her hand so she could give him a handshake and so he did. "We wanted to thank you for saving our leader."

"Oh, you're welcome." said Woden. "I already know the blondie as she already introduced herself back at class, so who's snow-white here?" Weiss blushes when Woden calls her 'snow-white'. She hears her teammates laughing, the name does kind of fits her.

"Snow-white!?" exclaimed the girl. Woden makes a smirk after taking his revenge on her for calling him a wimp. "Listen you, don't you know who I am? I am Weiss Schnee, heiress of Schnee Dust Company!"

"Schnee Dust Company? As in the company known for it's controversial labor forces and-" Woden notice that the girl name Weiss is becoming more furious, so he stops. "Sorry." and apologies.

"Woden I'm glad that your alright. What are you doing here in Beacon?" Ruby replied. She wants to know why his here, well it's kind of hard to explain to her. He made a promise to Ozpin not to tell anyone too much about himself and what he is. It's going to be a long story.

* * *

He felt the train stop. He gets up from his seat and exits the train. He looks at his digital clock showing him that it is now 6:19pm, it has become late so he decides to find a hotel nearby. He takes a map from the train station's brochure stand, he opens revealing an entire map of Vale. He looks for the train station he is right now on the map, Wallace St. Station. There is a symbol on the map that shows a bed within a purple circle, indicating that it's a hotel.

Before leaving the station, he has forgotten something. He opens his bag to take a helmet so he could cover his face. Although it looks suspicious for someone to wear a helmet in public. He wears it not only to cover his identity, but it is also to control one of his powers. The station looks almost completely empty, same goes for the part of this city. He puts both his hands within his pockets and leaves the station. After leaving the station, he takes something out of his blue leather jacket's pocket. A picture showing two kids smiling wearing helmets on their heads and holding sub-machines guns in their hands. There is something written on at the lower right, it's written in Quatarian. It reads...

'Woden and Arawn. Best buds forever!'

* * *

Woden and team RWBY are having dinner within the dining hall. He explains why he is in Beacon, Ozpin gave him a recommendation of entering the academy, so he accepts. He said that it's time for him to stop traveling for a while and become a huntsman. He even tells the story to Ruby's teammates about how he met her and save him from dying.

"If she hadn't saved me, I would have been dead by now."

"Of course she saved you, that what my sister does, right Rube?" Yangs grabs her sister and rubs her head with her knuckles.

"Hey Yang that's enough let go off me!" Ruby begging her sister to stop.

"Here have another drink."

"Hey guys!" they heard someone calling them. Woden turns to see who's calling them or maybe calling to team RWBY. The team notice someone is with them, which is him that is. They take a table next to them. Woden notice that the two girls he met are here. He sees that one of the girls with orange hair waves at him with a smile on her face.

"You're the girls that I met this afternoon!" said Woden.

"That's us!" replied the young girl. "Name's Nora, and the girl you bumped just now to is Pyrrha!" she point at the girl with red hair who her name is Pyrrha.

"Hi, it's a coincidence to meet you here, so you're name is Woden it's sounds like a pretty good name."

"Thanks and who are those two guys with you." Woden points at the two boys with them. One of them stood up. A blonde hair boy.

"My name's Jaune Arc. You must be the boy that Ruby talked about, it's nice to meet you here in person."

"Name's Ren." greeted the black haired boy. "I'm looking forward to making friends with you."

In just one day here, he has met a lot of friends today. However he hasn't forgot about a friend he has made a long time. He wonders what he has been doing, he hopes that he doesn't do anything stupid like one of their times.

"Where would Arawn be doing?" he whispers so that everyone wouldn't hear.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm not going to say this but, last chapter is sorta weak. I don't know what's up with me back there.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Arawn has counted the tenth bloody time walking in circles. He looks at the city map in his hands again to find any more roads that leads to somewhere else instead of circling around. It's not like he has no knowledge of cities, it is because he hasn't been in one for a very very long time.

He knows how late it is as the sky has become black, he'll need to find a place to rest. But first, he needs to get a drink. He sees a bar just across the street named 'Maiden's Rose'. As he approaches the door, he notice that there are a lot of people inside. Although a lot, it does not mean it's full and has enough space in there for another twenty.

Before entering, he notices that there is a sign at the door that says 'No Helmets Allowed'. His sigh in disbelief. He removes the helmet that has been covering his head and puts it besides the door before entering the bar.

He looks around for a place to sit, there is an empty stool at counter which looks like a good place to sit. Nobody seems to notice except for a female bartender who is cleaning a glass with a cloth. He checks his wallet to see if he has enough money. There is his fake ID that shows a picture of his smug face on it. He finds enough money to buy a beer or two. As he sits on the chair, the bartender asks of what he want's.

"What'll be?"

"Beer."

The bartender notice his accent, Quatarian, but she isn't the only one. While waiting for his beer to come, he feels eyes facing behind him. He turns his head to see three men looking at him with hostility. One of them gets up before the other two followed him. He is a mountain of beef, a little higher than him. There is a visible scar on his lower left cheek. As the muscle man reaches a meter in front of him, he cracks his knuckle.

Everyone in the bar is aware of what is about to happen. Those who are near Arawn move away from knowing that something nasty is going to happen. Most exited and some stayed. He gazes upon the scarred man while raising an eyebrow.

"You want something pal?" Arawn said.

"What's a Quatarian scum doing in my bar?" rasped the scarred man.

"Your bar? I don't see your name on it." knowing that his drink has not been served, he takes someone else's. Before he could finish the drink, the scarred man swatted his drink before lifting him by grabbing his collar.

"Funny guy huh?" he hisses. He points at his face to Arawn. "Do you know what this is? This is a scar you guys gave me during your so called 'War of Independence' five years ago!" The buffed up man threw Arawn at the wall near them. Arawn was able to get up easily from the floor thanks to his susceptibility to pain.

The scarred man grabs a stool so he could whack it on Arawn. As he raises the stool to slam the Quatarian, it suddenly explodes into smithereens giving the scarred man splinters on both his hands and on top of his head. He began scream in pain like a little girl, for a tough man like him, he isn't so strong against splinters.

Both of his mates were shocked to see what just happened. They became furious of whatever he did to their friend. They took out knifes out of their pockets and charge towards him so they could stab him. Just as they were about to stab his heart, he suddenly disappeared in front of them, before feeling a hard chop on their necks leading them to fall unconscious.

"Well that went fast."

After handling those thugs, all the remaining people who are still in the bar look at him. Arawn wipes the dust out off his clothes. He takes a glass of beer from the counter and drinks it whole. He heads to the door and leaves the bar, but not before he puts money on the counter and gets his helmet at the door outside. As he left the bar, he starts hears the scar man inside crying like a baby.

He could feel little of his body metallize and little of his sanity fading away after he used his mind to cause that chair to explode and teleport behind those men. This reminded him the consequences of using his powers. He best not to use it again tonight.

'Man, some of the local here in Vale has some grudge on my people.' thought Arawn. 'I hope Woden's alright.'

* * *

"Oh Woden...wake up."

"Uhh...give me five more minutes." the boy keeps his eyes shut before heading back to his dream. He dreams himself being a powerful warrior fighting an army of Grimms surrounding him. After the battle, he is greeted by a beautiful princess with her face covered in shroud. He lifts the shroud slowly so he could kiss the princess. But his dream was interrupted when he hears a loud banging noise followed by a sound of a whistle.

Woden opens his eyes to see what's all the commotion about. He moves his head to the direction of the sounds, only to see Ruby banging a saucepan with a stick and Yang blowing a whistle. Too tired, he buries his head under his pillow, all he wanted is some sleep.

The sound seems to have seized. He was glad that it was all over, now he can go back to sleep. Just as he was about to sleep again, he felt the side of the bed's mattress being lift up.

"Now Yang!" Ruby giving Yang the cue.

"Bombs away!"

The blonde brute flips the mattress like a pancake with Woden on it. Both could hear Woden scream when she flips it. 'Operation Wake Up Woden' has become a success. The half-sisters high five each other for their victory while Woden groans for defeat.

"Do you guys seriously need to do that!" shouted the tired Woden as he pushes the mattress on him.

Weiss and Blake are waiting for Ruby and Yang to wake Woden up. They have been waiting for like forty five minutes. Weiss is texting something to someone, probably to her sister Winter. She looks at the scroll's time showing that the first lesson is about start in next then thirty minutes.

"What's taking them so long?" said Weiss. "Does it really that long to wake up someone!"

"Just give them time." Blake replied as she tightens her ribbons. "Besides it's his second day here."

The door opened behind them, Yang, Ruby and Woden exited the room. Blake and Weiss notice that Woden looks horrible as hell. His has bags below his eyes and his brown hair is very untidy. He is emitting a groaning sound like he is some sort zombie craving for human flesh.

"Uhm, Woden you alright?" Blake said.

"Don't ask." grumbled Woden.

Thirty minutes later, Woden and team RWBY were able to get into class in time. When they enter the class, the girls in there violently swarmed around Woden, with each one of them wanting him to sit with.

"Sit with me Woden!"

"Don't listen to her!"

"I know a comfortable place we can sit together!"

The female crowd are so close to him, he couldn't even breath. Team RWBY notice this and were able to save him in time from the crowd by pulling him out of there. He gasps for air, he almost feel his lungs almost dry up.

"Thanks...*gasp*...guys." he thanked the girls for saving him. 'Oh why oh why am I born with such a face!'

"No prob you almost died there. I think it would be best if you seat with us." said Ruby.

"Yeah great idea."

He follows RWBY to where they usually seat at the front row. When he took a seat, he feels eyes looking at him from behind, not team JNPR as they are closely behind them. He looks behind to see a light brown haired boy with his arms wrapped together. His giving him a hostile expression on his face, he doesn't know why but he ignores him.

* * *

"When I entered the cave to collect some herbs, I saw a glowing object at the end of it. At first I thought it was treasure, but it turns out to be a Death Stalker's stinger."

"Pfft...just like you Jaune."

"Oh shut up Nora."

Woden could hear Nora and Jaune as he is trying to learn here, or should you say hearing Prof. Peter's story. He is one of the most people here in class who doesn't believe his story. Riding on a Boarbatusk? How can that be real.

Suddenly something thrown on his head, a paper plane. There is something written on it, he opens it revealing a phone number to someone. With it, there is a drawing of a bunny holding another bunny's hand with hearts on both of their chest.

He looks around to see where it was thrown to him. He eyes caught a faunus with large rabbit ears waving at him. She said something he couldn't hear it, but luckily he can read lips, she said.

"Call me later."

"*Sigh* there goes another one." he said silently.

"Looks like someone has entered the harem." Yang teases as she notice the letter he received.

"Shut up Yang"

He continues to listen to the professor's story. While doing that, he looks at Ruby who she is next to him. His eyes widen when he sees the young girl is picking her own nose! She's also not focusing in class either. For a scythe wielding girl who wanted to become a huntress, she's acting like a little kid. However, due to her action Woden began to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" Ruby said while removing her finger out of her nostril.

"Hehe…it's just…" he puts his hand on his mouth to muffle his laughing. Ruby realize why he's laughing about.

"Oh sorry!" she wipes little snot sticking on her finger below the table. "It's kinda of a habit of mine."

"It's okay." Ruby seems to reminded him of someone, someone who is very dear to him, a relative. Ever since he met her, she has the same personalities as that someone. Naive, innocent and most of all, childish. Sadly he has lost that someone a very long time ago. He promised that he would protect her above all else, but failed. Just like the time he failed to warn Ruby.

"Hey Woden." he came back from his thoughts when he heard Ruby calling to him. "Are you crying?" he realize his own tears are falling down on his face.

"Oh, it's nothing. Dust got into my eyes." he wipes the tears out of him. The bell rang from outside giving the signal that recess has begun.

* * *

He peeks behind a wall to see faunuses entering an abandoned building. They might be the White Fang for all his knows and if it's them they're here, they might be keeping weapons in there. Lots of them. Sneaking isn't his taste, so he decides one thing in his mind.

As he approaches the door, two faunuses exited with guns in their hands. One of them notices him and warns the other. They aim their guns at him before warning him to identify himself.

"You over there, stop and remove that helmet of-" before the faunus could finish his line, Arawn knocks both the guard's heads onto the wall causing them to fall unconscious. Arawn kicks the door down easily with his powerful strength. As he entered he notice that those inside are aiming at him with guns. Knowing that fighting is pointless right now to him, he raises his arms to show them that his not here for trouble.

"Freeze! What do you want?" said one of the White Fang with antlers on his head.

"Wow hold on there, I'm not here for trouble! All I'm here is to make some business."

"And what would that be?"

"Well…I wish to meet your boss. I'm not mistaken that he's here…is he?"

"Hah! His not here, kill him!"

His completely surrounded and no chance of running out of here, but he is not leaving without his price. He has two SMG's with his jacket which might not be enough. He has no choice then but to use his power without a second thought. As they were about to shoot him, the whole place began to shook. Lamps swinging, cracks started to form on the dirty windows and pieces of the ceiling fell on the floor.

Few seconds pass, the building stopped shaking. Everyone was wondering what caused the building to vibrate. Suddenly, a foul stench stungs the nose of the White Fang. It smells like dead bodies. They turn to where the smell is coming from. Their eyes widen behind their masks to see two figures clad in armor appeared beside him.

One looks like a knight from the ages back then, wielding a battle-ax. The other looks like a middle eastern warrior. He has two scimitars in both his hands. The armor their wearing looks like is badly dented and rusted. Their helmets' covers their face to hide their identity.

Arawn begins to laugh like a mad man. Half of his sanity is gone when he summoned these dead long warriors from the land of the dead to aid him. Most of his body has turned to metal, including his legs meaning that he couldn't move. But that doesn't matter, so long as his boys kill everyone here. Being insane feels...good.

"Swallow... their flesh."

* * *

"Is it that way?" Woden points at that direction whether the library it's that way.

"Nope it's that way." Ruby correctly points at the right direction to him.

"So

Ruby and Woden are the only ones together, while the rest of her teammates are doing with their own business, she can tell that Yang is mostly challenging the boys in arm wrestling. Woden is pushing the wheelchair with Ruby on it as they head to the library to pick some notes there.

"Stop pushing." Woden did as he was told by the girl. He was wondering why did she want him to stop, they are close to their destination. He notice that she is getting herself up from the wheelchair, she must be trying to test whether she can walk perfectly again. She makes a few steps knowing that she can really do it.

"Hey I'm doing it, I'm doing it!" she cheered to see that she can walk perfectly, before feeling a sting on her back which leads her falling. Woden was able to be quick enough to catch her with his arms before she hits the ground.

"Wow that was close, you could've got yourself hurt!" said Woden. "I think it's best that you stay on the wheelchair for a while." He realizes what he is doing. He is now carrying her like a newly wed husband carrying his new wife. This has made him blush, same goes to Ruby.

"Um, I think it's best to put me back before someone sees us." replied Ruby.

"Yeah I should." Woden puts her back onto the wheelchair before looking around to see anyone saw them doing that. He let's out a 'phew' that there is no one at sight. "At least no one saw us." They continue to head to the library and enter. While they entered, there was something that he wanted to say to Ruby yesterday but didn't have the time.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"What?" she turns her head to Woden as he makes a saddening expression. Why is he so sad about she thought. "What are you sorry for?"

"Back at those ruins, I tried to warn about the Death Stalker that was attacked you. If I hadn't warn you earlier, you wouldn't be on this wheelchair." She understands why Woden said that. He failed to save her and regretted that she is in this condition.

"It's not your fault. It's the same goes for me, I wasn't watching my back as I was so excited of getting out of there. You don't have to blame yourself."

"But Ruby..."

"No, you don't have to say anything else."

They found an empty table not far from here which looks like a good place to sit. He helps Ruby get onto a chair as she tells him what kind of book she wants to take notes from. The place here is huge, it will take time for him to find the book Ruby ordered him to get.

While she waits for Woden to get back, she sees Jaune and Pyrrha walking by. They must be finding a table. She decides to invite them to sit here.

"Hey guys!" she calls to the two which successfully brought attention to them. "You guys can sit here!"

"Thanks Rube." said Pyrrha. They both head to sit at the table. Jaune notice that she is just by herself here.

"Where are the others?" Jaune questioned.

"The girls have some business they have to attend to." she stated. "So I'm with Woden."

"Where is he?"

"I told him to get a book for me."

* * *

"Where in god king Oum's name is that book?" Woden picks another book from the bookshelf. Not the book he was finding. Instead of putting back on the shelf, he throws it behind with the rest that is behind him. He doesn't care as he is never a big fan of books.

The book she told him to get is something called 'Small to Big Consequences' that focuses on the history and behaviors of Grimm. For a minute, he couldn't find the damn thing. He is at the 'S' section which contains books that start with that letter. The book should be here somewhere.

"Looking for this?" he hears a voice behind him. He turns around to see the same student who was looking at him hostilely back at Prof. Peter's class. He is holding the book that he has been finding. This guys must be helping him

"Oh I've been looking for that, thank..." just as he was about to get the book, the student pushes him causing him to land his back on the shelf. He place his fingers in his mouth and whistles, causing more to showed up. "What the hell's your problem!?" he exclaims.

"The problem is you!" yelled the student. "What would a Quatarian like you be in Vale anyway? You bastards kill a lot of our people during that war! It's should have been us that could've gotten that victory." he cracks both his knuckles. War he said, Woden finds out what he is saying. It could be that war that happened between Vale and his country five years ago. His people were the victors while the Vales are the losers. This lead the people here in Vale to have a grudge against him and his people.

"Hey listen, that war's already history alright there's no need to..." he didn't finish his line as he gets punched on the face causing him fall onto the side. He didn't get time to get up as one of them reaches him and kicks him on the gut.

"This is for paralyzing my uncle!"

Those who are there begin to join giving him punches and kicks while he is on the floor.

"Die bastard, DIE!"

"Go to hell!"

"You guys should've been born in this world!"

That prick who punched him smile to see that Woden gotten for what his people did to his relatives. Just as he was about to leave his buds who are still beating him up, he suddenly hears a loud crack which laters following a scream. It doesn't sound like the Quatarian.

"OH GODS MY LEG!"

* * *

"Ugh, what's taking him so long!" Ruby said impatiently. It's been ten minutes now, Woden should be back here with that book. "I need to write some notes here!"

"What book did you told him to get?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's called 'Small to Big Consequences', why do you ask?"

"I going to find him, he must still be at the 'S' section." she gets out of her seat and begins to find Woden. She ordered Jaune to take care of Ruby while she finds him. After a minute pass, she reaches the 'S' section where Woden might be. She suddenly hears screaming.

"OH GODS MY LEG!" the scream doesn't sound like Woden but she rushes to check what's going on. As soon as she reaches where the scream was located, someone gets thrown in the air in front of her and falls onto one of the tables.

She hears another screaming and this time there are mutliple. When she reaches there, her vision was greeted to see students on the ground beaten badly and Woden lifting another student's neck who has more muscle than him with only one hand. The student was trying to shake out of Woden's grasps, but his strength is too strong. Woden raises his free hand which soon transforms into metal. Something materialize within his hand, a hilt and later a large blade. She realize what his going to use it for, his going to kill the student.

"Whats wrong? Don't you want to abuse me more?" he said in a maniacally angry tone. He glares with fiery eyes at the student who is the one of the people who were beating him up just now . The student he is lifting is consumed in fear, not only on him but the weapon he just materialised out of thin air.

"Ple...ghk...don't… ki..." he couldn't say anything as his neck is tightly grabbed.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you, I'm just going to hurt you really…REALLY...bad."

Before he could trust his weapon onto his attacker's heart, he felt his arm frozen by a magnetic force behind him. He turns his head behind to see Pyrrha and at the same time discovering that her Semblance is the ability to control metallic objects, that goes the same for his metallize arm.

"Stop it! What are you doing!?"

Woden got back to his senses and realizes what he is doing. He hears moaning below him, he looks down to see that those who wanted to harm are deeply injured by him. He lets go off the student whom later runs away in fear. He almost wanted to kill him, he was so angry that he almost couldn't control himself. They are people coming here to see what was all the commotions about.

"Pyrrha!" she hears Jaune calling her. Jaune and Ruby come here to know what the hell's going on about, they were able hear the noise happening here from the table they were sitting. "What happened?"

Pyrrha didn't say anything but instead pointing at where it all happen. Both look at where she is pointing to see students lying on the ground. Ruby was shocked to see that Woden was here where it all happened. She notice there was a bruise on his left cheek. These people that are lying on the ground must've hurt him for no good reasons, so he fought back. She is surprised to see that he took them out all by himself.

'Did he really do this?' she thought. Her eyes widen to see that the bruise on his cheek suddenly vanished. Nobody seem to notice it but her.

One of them got up, the prick that punched Woden on the face. His face turns into a expression of fear when he sees Woden. Woden also notice him, his eyes starts to face towards his. Although their not filled with anger, it made the prick peed in his pants.

"AHHH! Don't hurt me!" he starts to bow down as if he begs for forgiveness, tears began to fell out of his eyes. "I'm sorry, we're sorry, we promise we won't hurt you again I SWEAR!"

* * *

"Where is Torchwick!" Arawn questions the surviving White Fang who is tied up onto a pillar in an interrogating manner. "If you don't tell me...I WILL EAT YOU...oh sorry, I mean send you to the authorities." He still hasn't fully regain his sanity after summoning his dead warriors if his. His body has turned back to normal quickly.

"I won't tell a human like you where he is!" The White Fang refuse to answer.

"Oh really? How about I bring my boys back here to do the interrogating for me." what he said made the White Fang member frightened, his intimidation has successfully worked. "Now spill it!"

"He was really here yesterday, but he left to deal some business with his boss!"

"Who? Your boss?" Arawn said as he mentioned the White Fang's leader. The member shakes his head left and right meaning it isn't his boss. "Then who is it?"

"I don't know! All I heard was a rumour that his boss is a girl!"

"Okay the leader's not important, just tell me where is he!"

"He might be at the docks for all I know, that's where one of our bases are!"

"Good boy." he pats the White Fang on the head like a dog for gratitude. He exits the building, leaving the sliced dead bodies on the ground made by his dead minions and the tied up surviving member.

"Uhm, anyone here alive?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 6**


End file.
